particracyfandomcom-20200215-history
Manifesto of the NSHAP
1. We demand the union of all Hulstrians in a Great Hulstria on the basis of the principle of self-determination of all peoples. 2. We demand that the Hulstrian people have rights equal to those of other nations. 3'''. We demand land and territory (colonies) for the maintenance of our people and the settlement of our surplus population. '''4. Only those who are our fellow countrymen can become citizens. Only those who have Hulstrian blood, regardless of creed, can be our countrymen. Hence no Jew or Gao-Showan can be a countryman. 5. Those who are not citizens must live in Hulstria as foreigners and must be subject to the law of aliens. 6. The right to choose the government and determine the laws of the State shall belong only to citizens. We therefore demand that no public office, of whatever nature, whether in the central government, the province, or the municipality, shall be held by anyone who is not a citizen. We wage war against the corrupt parliamentary administration whereby men are appointed to posts by favor of the party without regard to character and fitness. 7. We demand that the State shall above all undertake to ensure that every citizen shall have the possibility of living decently and earning a livelihood. If it should not be possible to feed the whole population, then aliens (non-citizens) must be expelled from the Reich. 8. Any further immigration of non-Hulstrians must be prevented. We demand that all non-Hulstrians who have entered Hulstria be compelled to leave the Reich immediately. 9. All citizens must possess equal rights and duties. 10. The first duty of every citizen must be to work mentally or physically. No individual shall do any work that offends against the interest of the community to the benefit of all. Therefore we demand: 11. That all unearned income, and all income that does not arise from work, be abolished. 12. Since every war imposes on the people fearful sacrifices in blood and treasure, all personal profit arising from the war must be regarded as treason to the people. We therefore demand the total confiscation of all war profits. 13. We demand the nationalization of all trusts. 14. We demand profit-sharing in large industries. 15. We demand a generous increase in old-age pensions. 16. We demand the creation and maintenance of a sound middle-class, the immediate communalization of large stores which will be rented cheaply to small tradespeople, and the strongest consideration must be given to ensure that small traders shall deliver the supplies needed by the State, the provinces and municipalities. 17. We demand an agrarian reform in accordance with our national requirements, and the enactment of a law to expropriate the owners without compensation of any land needed for the common purpose. The abolition of ground rents, and the prohibition of all speculation in land. 18. We demand that ruthless war be waged against those who work to the injury of the common welfare. Traitors, usurers, profiteers, etc., are to be punished with death, regardless of creed or race. 19. We demand that Rontin law, which serves a materialist ordering of the world, be replaced by Hulstrian common law. 20. In order to make it possible for every capable and industrious Hulstrian to obtain higher education, and thus the opportunity to reach into positions of leadership, the State must assume the responsibility of organizing thoroughly the entire cultural system of the people. The curricula of all educational establishments shall be adapted to practical life. The conception of the State Idea (science of citizenship) must be taught in the schools from the very beginning. We demand that specially talented children of poor parents, whatever their station or occupation, be educated at the expense of the State. 21. The State has the duty to help raise the standard of national health by providing maternity welfare centers, by prohibiting juvenile labor, by increasing physical fitness through the introduction of compulsory games and gymnastics, and by the greatest possible encouragement of associations concerned with the physical education of the young. 22. We demand the abolition of the regular army and the creation of a national (folk) army. 23. We demand that there be a legal campaign against those who propagate deliberate political lies and disseminate them through the press. In order to make possible the creation of a Hulstrian press, we demand: (a) All editors and their assistants on newspapers published in the Hulstrian language shall be Hulstrian citizens. (b) Non-Hulstrian newspapers shall only be published with the express permission of the State. They must not be published in the Hulstrian language. © All financial interests in or in any way affecting Hulstrian newspapers shall be forbidden to non-Hulstrians by law, and we demand that the punishment for transgressing this law be the immediate suppression of the newspaper and the expulsion of the non-Hulstrians from the Reich. Newspapers transgressing against the common welfare shall be suppressed. We demand legal action against those tendencies in art and literature that have a disruptive influence upon the life of our folk, and that any organizations that offend against the foregoing demands shall be dissolved. 24. We demand freedom for all religious faiths in the state, insofar as they do not endanger its existence or offend the moral and ethical sense of the Hulstrianic race. The party as such represents the point of view of a positive Christianity without binding itself to any one particular confession. It fights against the Jewish materialist spirit within and without, and is convinced that a lasting recovery of our folk can only come about from within on the pinciple: COMMON GOOD BEFORE INDIVIDUAL GOOD ''' '''25. In order to carry out this program we demand: the creation of a strong central authority in the State, the unconditional authority by the political central parliament of the whole State and all its organizations. The formation of professional committees and of committees representing the several estates of the realm, to ensure that the laws promulgated by the central authority shall be carried out by the federal states. The leaders of the party undertake to promote the execution of the foregoing points at all costs, if necessary at the sacrifice of their own lives.